Forbidden Love(by Flocke)
Hauptcharaktere- Charaktere aus deren Sicht geschrieben wird: * Rabenfeder * Yuki Wichtige Nebencharaktere: * Krähenfeder * Aschenfuß * Nachtwolke Inhaltsverzeichnis * Kapitel 1 - Rabenfeder - Kennenlernen mit einem Hauskätzchen * Kapitel 2 - Yuki - treffen und träume * Kapitel 3 - Rabenfeder - ??? Vorab: Diese Geschichte ist meinen besten Freundinnen(Lovchen :* und Efeuchen <3) hier gewidmet! Zudem verschiebe ich die Zeit so das Krähenfeder schon Krieger ist. Kapitel 1 - Rabenfeder - Kennenlernen mit einem Hauskätzchen Ich folgte langsam Riesenstern. Wir waren gerade dabei uns in dem riesigem zweibeinerort zu verirren. Zum Glück gibts den BlutClan nicht mehr..., dachte ich und sah mich um. "Riesenstern! Guck, dahinten ist der Mondstein!", rief ich aus. Riesenstern folgte meinem Blick. Er nickte und wir gingen in die Richtung. Die Sterne hingen am Himmel als wir ankamen. In der nahe stand ein zweibeinernest. Das ist aber neu!, dachte ich und blickte durch eine der durchsichtigen Scheiben. Es saß dahinter ein weißes, langhaariges Hauskätzchen. Riesenstern miaute mir zu: "du hält's hier wache! Ich bin morgen früh wieder draußen!" Dann verschwand er im loch. Ich entschied zu dem Hauskätzchen zu gehen. Irgendwas zog mich zu ihr. Als ich näher kam sah ich ihre Augenfarbe, ein klares eisblau. Sie fesselten mich. Ihr Halsband war rot-orange, es hing ein goldenes Glöckchen dran. Ich sprang auf den Zaun, glaub ich und sprang wieder auf den Boden. Überall duftete es stark. Unteranderem auch nach katzenminze. Ich werde rindengesicht später darüber informieren!, dachte ich und tappte vorsichtig rüber zu einem steinartiegem Untergrund. Ich setzte vorsichtig eine Pfote drauf. Es fühlte sich nicht, wie ich vermutet hatte, wie der Donnerweg an. Es war glatter, auch etwas rutschiger. Ich überquerte den Untergrund schnell und sprang auf eine steinartige Erhebung. Nun könnte ich durch die Scheibe genau sehen und maunzte: "kannst du dieses Ding nicht öffnen?" Das Hauskätzchen zuckte zusammen und drückte mit der Pfote auf ein komisches Ding. "Aufpassen!", miaute sie und drückte die Scheibe von sich weg. Ich sprang schnell zur Seite. "Wieso kommst du nicht raus?", fragte ich sie. Die Kätzin sah mich an. "Schön dich kennenzulernen! Mein Name ist Yuki, und deiner?", wich sie der Frage geschickt aus. Ich lächelte. Diese Kätzin war schlau, und wie sie dasaß, so vornehm und elegant. Ihr schweif ringelte sich um ihre Pfoten und ihr langes Fell war ordentlich und sauber. "Mein Name ist Rabenfeder!", antwortete ich und verneigte mich als Geste der Höflichkeit. Yuki erwiderte die Geste und miaute: "Rabenfeder also. Du bist aus einem der Clans, oder? Sascha hat mir von euch erzählt und sagte sie will dahin, doch gesehen hab ich sie schon lange nicht mehr..." Yuki schien trüb und fragte dann: "was suchst du außerhalb deines Territoriums?" Sie kennt wirklich was von uns, vll. Will sie sich uns ja anschließen!, dachte ich und mir wurde bei dem Gedanken das sie uns vlt. anschließt warm ums herz. Ich verdrängte das Gefühl schnell. "Also warum kommst du nicht raus?", fragte ich nochmal. Kapitel 2. - Yuki - treffen und träume Der Kater sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich starrte an ihm vorbei, In die Finsternis. Dahin sollte ich? Nach draußen, wo so viele Gefahren lauerten? Niemals würde ich sowas tun! "Yuki? Wo bist du kleine?", rief meine Besitzerin. Ich atmete erleichtert aus und miaute zu Rabenfeder: "du solltest gehen, wenn du kein Hauskätzchen werden willst!" Bei den letzten Worten funkelte ich ihn spöttisch an. Er murmelte ein kurzes aufwiedersehen und fragte: "kann ich wiederkommen?" Ich nickte nur und er sprang vom Fensterbrett. Ich holte das Fenster mit der Pfote rein und schlos es wieder zu. Rabenfeder setzte durch den Garten und bevor er Über den Zaun sprang lächelte er mich nocheinmal an. Ein warmes Gefühl durchflutete mich. Er setzte mit einen Sprung über den Zaun und rannte zu den hohen Felsen. Da kam schon meine Besitzerin. Zoey hatte braunes, kurzes Haar, ihre Augen waren grün. Sie trug ihren pinken Katzen-pyschama, ein einfacher, Pinker pyschama mit braunen Katzenköpfen die hin und her wiegten, Die Augen waren so komisch zusammengekniffen wie in manchen animes die Zoey guckte. Ich lächelte und sprang zu ihr. "Na, was machst du mitten in der Nacht hier?", fragte sie und kraulte mich hinter den Ohren. Ich fing an zu schnurren. Sacht rieb ich meine Wange in ihre Hand. Zoey sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich seufzte leise und miaute: "da war gerade nur ein Kater aus den Clans, im Wald. Ja, es gibt sie wirklich!" Zoey sah mich erstaunt an. Sie holte schnell eines ihrer Warrior Cats Bücher. "Aus diesen Clans? Sag die Wahrheit Yuki!", sagte sie in einem strengen Ton, doch die Aufgeregtheit in ihrer stimme hörte ich noch. Langsam nickte ich und schnurrte: "ja, Rabenfeder aus dem WindClan." Ich fand es schön das Zoey Tiere verstehen konnte. So konnten wir immer reden. Zoey blätterte ihre Bücher durch. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Rabenfeder ist nirgendwo aufgelistet. Dann sind die Bücher wohl doch nicht die ganze Wahrheit...", Enttäuschung lag in Zoeys stimme und ich drückte mich schnurrend an sie. Gemeinsam legten wir uns in ihr Bett und schliefen ein. Ich träumte verrückte Sachen. Rabenfeder, wie er mit zwei jungen im Maul und weiteren Katzen an seiner Seite vom Wald wegging. Wie eine schemenhafte Gestalt einer anderen zwei junge übergab. Wie solche Bauarbeiter im Wald die Straßen und Wohnungen bauten. Schweißgebadet wachte ich zu Sonnenaufgang auf. Zoey war schon aufgestanden, und wahrscheinlich zur Schule. Ich ging noch etwas verwirrt zum Fenster. Als ich raussah erblickte ich Rabenfeder und den anderen Kater. Ich wollte ihn rufen, doch ließ ich es. Ich sah sie einfach nur an. Solange bis ich sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Traurig ging ich in die Küche. Kapitel 3 - Rabenfeder - im Clan Endlich waren wir im Clan angekommen. Ich sog zufrieden den vertrauten clangeruch ein und schloss die Augen. "Was machst du da?", hörte ich meinen Bruder fragen. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen. "Wonach siehst aus? Ich genieße mein Zuhause!", antwortete ich genervt. Ich hörte einen Ruf: "Raaaaaabeeeenfeeeeder!" Ich sah in die Richtung. Ich fing an zu schnurren als ich Nachtwolke sah. Bei ihren glänzenden Augen erinnerte ich mich an das Hauskätzchen. Nachtwolke drückte sich an mich und schnurrte glücklich. Irgendwie konnte ich mich gerade so dazu bringen zu schnurren, Obwohl ich und Nachtwolke schon fast einen Mond Gefährten waren. Die ganze Zeit wünschte ich mir es wär Yuki. Kannte ich den keine treue? Weder zu Nachtwolke, noch zum gesetz der Krieger? Ich war mir so unsicher und legte mich hin. Am Morgen ging ich mit Nachtwolke und aschenfuß auf Patrouille. Als wir an der Grenze zum zweibeinerort waren, blickte ich sehnsüchtig zu dem weißen Haus. In diesem Haus lebte Yuki. Ich wünschte mich zu ihr. Und dös sollte auch bald geschehen. In der Nacht schlich ich mich aus dem Lager. Ich wollte schnell zu dem Haus, zu Yuki. Die Dunkelheit machte mir keine Angst, ich wusste das Yuki in diesem Haus war. Also ging ich zielstrebig dorthin und sprang auf den Zaun. Ich sah in das Fenster, wo gestern die weiße Gestalt saß. Heute saß dieser Engel nicht dort. Ich wollte es trotzdem versuchen und schlich zum Fenster. "Yuki?", fragte ich. Schritte.... Und dann sah ich die weiße Kätzin. Sie sah mich mit ihren grünen Augen an. Kapitel 4 - Yuki - ??? Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:By Flockensturm